


Niezdrowa fascynacja Wadem Wilsonem

by cwiqel



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best friend Harry, Cute Peter Parker, Flash is an Asshole, Fluff, Human Wade Wilson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing more, Precious Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Teen Peter Parker, Tumblr Prompt, just fluff, supportive harry osborne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwiqel/pseuds/cwiqel
Summary: Jedynym zajęciem Petera Parkera jest fotografowanie - i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty. Co więc się stanie, kiedy jego obiekt zdjęć nagle zda sobie sprawę, że jest fotografowany?





	1. Część 1

Peter Parker nie był jakoś szczególnie popularny i wszyscy bardzo dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Na szkolnych korytarzach był praktycznie niezauważalny, wiedział, jak i gdzie się poruszać, żeby nie być obiektem kpin najbardziej popularnych osiłków w szkole – zdawał sobie sprawę, że samo to, że wygląda na niewinnego i bezbronnego przyciągało ich uwagę. W końcu kto nie lubił czasem podręczyć szkolnego kujonka, który nie miał ani siły, ani poparcia u ludzi, żeby się bronić. Nawet przyjaźń z synem jednego z największych biznesmenów w mieście — Normana Osborne'a — nie pomagała mu w uratowaniu swojego tyłka, mimo że Harry robił, co mógł, by pomóc przyjacielowi — niestety na marne.

Jedynym jego ratunkiem więc było trzymanie się z daleka, w czym też nie był dobry. Natura ukarała go niewyobrażalnymi pokładami sarkazmu, którego nauczył się używać w taki sposób, by inteligentnie obrażać swoich oprawców, co jeszcze bardziej ich rozjuszało. To był jeden z głównych powodów, dlaczego tak często dostawał w twarz – nieumiejętność trzymania języka za zębami. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy wracał do domu ze śliwą pod okiem tylko dlatego, że powiedział o parę słów za dużo, a także ile razy ciocia May chciała iść do szkoły i sama wszcząć bójkę z dyrekcją, która – oczywiście według niej – ignorowała temat. Peter jednak wiedział, czemu tak było. Sport był głównym środkiem utrzymania tego wszystkiego, więc gdyby musieli zawiesić swoich najlepszych zawodników, pieniądze by nie wpływały i nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikało. Dlatego wolał po prostu siedzieć cicho – a może raczej po prostu tego nigdzie nie zgłaszać.

Czasem pojawiały się plusy bycia niewidocznym. Mógł na przykład bez przeszkód oglądać treningi drużyny sportowej, siedząc w najbardziej oddalonym kącie trybun boiska, i robić zdjęcia mięśniakom w ich naturalnym środowisku. Szczególnie jeden okaz przyciągał obiektyw aparatu jak magnes, a Peter nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to wszystko przez aparat, czy może przez niego samego. Chłopak, Wade Wilson, który zapełniał kartę pamięci urządzenia, był wysokim i genialnie zbudowanym blondynem. Nie zachowywał się jak typowy sportowiec — był całkiem inteligentny i nie znęcał się nad nim jak reszta drużyny. Za to go szanował. Oraz za poczucie humoru, tak bardzo podobne do jego. No i to, że z wyglądu przypominał mu trochę odmłodzonego Ryana Reynoldsa, ale dlaczego — nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Wiedział jedynie, że mógłby spędzić wieki na gapieniu się na te idealnie napinające się mięśnie, co robił praktycznie codziennie po powrocie do domu. To powoli zaczynało się zmieniać w obsesję i chłopak niestety był tego świadom. Już nawet nie przejmował się tym, że ta obsesja dotyczyła faceta takiego jak Wade, chociaż na samym początku było gorzej, kiedy łapał się na podążaniu za nim wzrokiem na każdej przerwie. Cóż, przyzwyczaił się. Nie mógł tylko pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek odkrył jego małe „zamiłowanie” do osoby Wade'a, bo wtedy już kompletnie musiałby się przepisać do innego liceum.

Dzisiaj Peter Parker spędzał czas właśnie na siedzeniu na trybunach, potajemnie cykając fotki sportowcom — a raczej jednemu. Miał nawet przygotowane alibi w razie ciekawskich uczniów (chociaż kto miałby się nim interesować) — zaraz obok trening miała grupa cheerleaderek, więc każda inna osoba uznałaby za logiczne, że nawet taki typ jak Peter lubi czasem pooglądać damskie ciała. Problem był w tym, że miały za mało mięśni. I ogólnie były za mało „męskie”.

Nie odrywał wzroku od Wade'a. Nie to, że w ogóle starał się nie patrzeć, ale mógłby to robić mniej ostentacyjnie. Uwielbiał to, jak naturalnie wyglądał chłopak na boisku, jak śmiał się ze współzawodników, gdy przewracali się na głupie ryje, albo gdy sam lądował na ziemi, głównie przez podłożoną mu nogę. Wtedy szybko się odpłacał, łapiąc kolegę za kostkę i ciągnąc do siebie, a wtedy trener musiał ich przywoływać do porządku. Wtedy Peter zawsze lekko chichotał. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że zachowywał się jak zakochana nastolatka. To wszystko wina Wade'a.

Jak musiało więc wyglądać jego zdziwienie, gdy zauważył, że Wade, jakby wyczuwając leżące na nim spojrzenie, odwraca się w stronę Parkera i przyłapuje go na gorącym uczynku?

Cóż, w tamtym momencie zarumieniony chłopak chciał po prostu uciec i udawać, że nic nigdy się nie stało, ale zamarł i nie był w stanie nawet wstać, żeby ratować swój tyłek. Wtedy sytuację pogorszyło to, że Wade uśmiechnął się chytrze, unosząc kącik ust w górę, co sprawiło, że Peterowi zmiękły kolana i dziękował Bogu, że właśnie siedzi, bo zrobiłby z siebie jeszcze większe pośmiewisko. Jakby tego było jeszcze mało, Wade zapytał o coś trenera, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Petera i zaczął powoli iść, jakby chciał nadać suspensu całej sytuacji. Nie trzeba było, bo sam Peter był wystarczająco przerażony. Chciał się po prostu zapaść pod ziemię i zniknąć, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a Wilson, który był coraz bliżej, wciąż uśmiechał się zawadiacko. To mój koniec, pomyślał tylko i oczekiwał na nieuniknione. Miał wrażenie, że czas nagle przyśpieszył, a on nawet nie miał żadnego wytłumaczenia. Podejrzewał jednak, że gdy tylko spojrzy w oczy blondynowi, głos uwięźnie mu w gardle i nie będzie w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Wade w końcu podszedł to Petera i stanął bardzo blisko, patrząc się na niego z góry. Emanował męskością, Parker czuł od niego zapach potu i testosteronu. Przełknął głośno ślinę, przebiegając wzrokiem po jego ciele, kończąc na twarzy, której wyraz Peter nie mógł zidentyfikować.

— Albo ja powinienem ci płacić za robienie zdjęć, albo ty mi, za wykorzystywanie mojego wizerunku — odezwał się w końcu, wywołując ciarki w ciele młodszego. — Coś tu chyba nie działa, co?

— Eee... — wyrzucił z siebie tylko, przybijając sobie mentalnego facepalma i pośpiesznie wstał, kurczowo trzymając aparat w dłoniach. Podświadomie bał się, że wkurzony mięśniak równa się zniszczony sprzęt, jednak Wade taki nie był. Ten zaśmiał się tylko i pokręcił głową.

— Peter, prawda? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. _Cholera, on wie jak mam na imię_ , pomyślał tylko. Kto by się spodziewał, że będzie aż tak onieśmielony.

— Zgadywałeś? — powiedział, zanim ugryzł się w język.

— Ciężko nie znać ofiary drużyny futbolowej. — Peter się wzdrygnął. - No więc Peter... — złapał go delikatnie za ramię i usiadł na krzesełku, ciągnąc go za sobą. — Chcesz się pochwalić zdjęciami? — zagaił. Peter nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.

— Nie, bardziej przydadzą się mnie, niż tobie — powiedział szybko, wstając i zeskakując z trybun. Ledwo co wylądował na ziemi, prawie się przewracając, po czym zaczął biec w stronę szkoły. Z boiska usłyszał tylko krzyk: „Wilson, wracaj na boisko, bo ci kark przetrącę!”, po czym wbiegł na pusty korytarz. Dotarł do swojej szafki, trzęsącymi się rękoma wykręcił kod, z ostrożnością włożył do niej aparat, po czym ją zamknął i oparł czoło o chłodny metal. Oddychał szybko, zdyszany, nie mogąc opanować bijącego serca. Przed oczyma cały czas miał twarz Wade'a i ten jego zawadiacki uśmieszek, który sprawiał, że miękły mu kolana. Odwrócił się, tym razem opierając się plecami i osunął się na ziemię, chowając głowę między nogi. _On powie wszystko chłopakom z drużyny_ , jęknął w myślach. Coś czuł, że jego życie właśnie się skończyło.


	2. Część 2

Peter więcej nie pojawił się na trybunach z aparatem. Za bardzo się bał, że Wade znowu go przyłapie i po raz kolejny będzie musiał się tłumaczyć ze swojego zachowania, a nie chciał znowu przeżywać tego okropnego zawstydzenia. Od samego wydarzenia nie minęło dużo czasu, a on starał się być jeszcze bardziej niewidocznym niż zwykle. Dziękował Bogu, że miał opinię niegroźnego, szarego kujonka, bo było mu o wiele łatwiej. Samego Wade'a oczywiście unikał, przestał nawet chodzić na stołówkę na lunch, bo tam zazwyczaj siedziała cała drużyna. On sobie w tym czasie na spokojnie siedział na boisku w najbardziej oddalonym kącie i jadł, z trudnością przełykając jedzenie. Cała ta absurdalna sytuacja sprawiła, że codziennie bał się wstać z łóżka i iść do szkoły, żeby go pobili za "pedalskie skłonności". Podejrzewał, że Wilson już się wygadał kolegom sportowcom, że taki jeden się cały czas na niego gapi. Peter po prostu nie chciał ryzykować. Jeżeli miałby kupować kolejne okulary, bo te poprzednie nie daj Boże, spadłyby mu z nosa podczas wymierzania przez osiłków kary, to wolałby sobie strzelić w łeb. Jego wada była na tyle osobliwa, że płacił za nie krocie, a aktualnie nie stać go było na takie wydatki. Wystarczyło, że już wydał większość pieniędzy, które odkładał na studia, na aparat, którego teraz i tak nie mógł używać, a przynajmniej nie tak ostentacyjnie. _No i na co mi to było_ , myślał sobie.

To był całkiem zwykły poniedziałek. Na przystanku autobusowym, na którym zwykle wysiadał, gdy szedł do szkoły, czekał na niego Harry. Jego się tu nie spodziewał.

— Harry? Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Jego przyjaciel jeszcze niecały tydzień temu mówił mu, że jedzie z ojcem do Europy na jakieś targi. Norman bardzo chciał, by jego syn przejął po nim firmę, więc gdy ten osiągnął według niego odpowiedni wiek, zaczął go brać ze sobą na jakieś większe wyjazdy, by ten nauczył się, jak funkcjonuje Oscorp i praca tam.

\- Wróciłem jakąś godzinę temu — powiedział i objął Petera ramieniem, idąc z nim w stronę szkoły. — Musisz mnie wprowadzić w temat. Działo się coś ciekawego, jak mnie nie było?

Peter przełknął głośno ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że Harry dokładnie wie, co chodzi przyjacielowi po głowie, jak gdyby mógł mu czytać w myślach. Z jednej strony chciał mu się wyżalić, opowiedzieć o jego dziwnej i całkiem niezdrowej fascynacji Wilsonem, ale z drugiej — nie chciał psuć sobie relacji z młodym Osbornem, bo podejrzewał, całkowicie irracjonalnie, że gdyby wyjawił mu swoją tajemnicę, skończyłoby się źle. Nie miał powodów, żeby tak uważać, ale wciąż się stresował.

— Ominął cię test z fizyki — mruknął tylko. Im bliżej szkolnej bramy byli, tym bardziej dłonie Petera pociły się niemiłosiernie. Jeżeli na horyzoncie pojawiłby się w tym momencie Wade lub któryś z jego kolegów, chłopak był pewien, że zawróciłby i zaczął uciekać, aż by się za nim kurzyło.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz notatki, nie? — zapytał błagalnie Harry, przyciągając Parkera jeszcze bliżej. — Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby pani Foster sama dawała ci swoje notatki z czasów studenckich. Żeby ci łatwiej było. 

— Bez przesady, lubi mnie, ale nie daje mi ocen za piękne oczy — zaśmiał się. -— Radzę ci się pouczyć, bo nawet ja miałem z nim problem.

— Przecież ja nie zdam — wymamrotał zrezygnowany. Chwilę później przemaszerowali wspólnie przez szkolną bramę, idąc jednak w pewnej odległości od siebie. Harry doskonale rozumiał, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby którykolwiek z osiłków zauważyłby ich razem, do tego się obejmujących. Gdy oboje stanęli na korytarzu, Harry pożegnał się z Peterem i poszedł w stronę swojej klasy. Drugi chłopak za to podszedł do swojej szafki, by sprawdzić, czy aparat, który włożył tam parę dni wcześniej, zaraz po incydencie z Wadem, nadal się tam znajduje — nie raz ktoś potrafił się do niej włamać i wyrzucić wszystkie rzeczy, dlatego wolał się upewnić. Wykręcał kod, skupiony jak nigdy, gdy poczuł obok siebie obecność jakiegoś dużego, umięśnionego ciała. O nie.

— Hej — usłyszał ze swojej prawej strony. Powoli odwrócił głowę tam, skąd dochodził go głos, tylko po to, by się upewnić, że to Wade pieprzony Wilson, który znów uśmiecha się do niego właśnie w ten sposób. Peter zauważył zamglonym wzrokiem, że chłopak także wykręca jakiś kod. 

— To nie twoja szafka — zauważył, odchrząkując.

— Tak, ciebie też jest miło widzieć — westchnął ciężko Wade i oparł się ramieniem o drzwiczki, spoglądając ciekawski na Petera, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Nadal nie wiem, co ty tu robisz. To nie twoja szafka — upierał się. Zdał sobie sprawę, że poknocił kod do szafki i musiał wpisywać go jeszcze raz. Westchnął zirytowany.

— Skąd wiesz, która to moja szafka? Może to ty wsadziłeś mi ten liścik od tajemniczego wielbiciela, który wcale nie był podpisany przez jakąś pierwszoklasistkę?

— Bo ja mam szafkę w tym miejscu od samego początku i jeszcze cię tu nie widziałem — odparł, ignorując drugą część jego wypowiedzi, która sprawiła, że zaczerwienił się delikatnie.

— Widzisz, moja uległa uszkodzeniu, sam nie wiem, jak to się stało. - Wzruszył ramionami z wyrazem udawanej niewinności na twarzy.

Peterowi w końcu udało się wpisać poprawny kod, wyjmując ze środka książkę potrzebną na jego pierwszą lekcję. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy ujrzał aparat, wciąż sprawny. Zatrzasnął drzwiczki, ponownie westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Wade'a, poprawiając okulary.

— Nie ważne jak będziesz dla mnie miły, zdjęć i tak nie dostaniesz — oznajmił stanowczo, po czym wyminął zaskoczonego Wilsona. Ten obrócił za nim głowę, obserwując go, jak odchodzi, po czym zmrużył oczy, niczym drapieżnik wypatrujący swojej ofiary.

 

***

 

— Peter, coś ty takiego zrobił? — zapytał Harry podczas lunchu, gdy siedzieli na stołówce przy stoliku w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia. — Przez cały czas słyszałem tylko, że ten nerd Parker podbijał do Wade'a Wilsona, drugiej gwiazdy sportu w naszej szkole, zaraz po Flashu. Co się stało? Zaczepiał cię znowu?

W sali było okropnie głośno, gdzieś na jej drugim końcu jacyś faceci się gonili, ale mimo to bał się, że ktokolwiek ich usłyszy. Z drugiej strony nie spodziewał się, że krótka rozmowa jego i Wade'a obiegnie całą szkołę i stanie się plotką, przecież tylko rozmawiali, co było w tym dziwnego?

— Ciszej — poprosił, uspokajając go i rozejrzał się po sali w poszukiwaniu tej jednej osoby. Na szczęście nikt taki się na nich nie patrzył. W ogóle nigdzie nie było tej osoby i Peter zastanawiał się, co może teraz robić, do czego by się nie przyznał nawet z nożem na gardle. — Nic takiego się nie stało. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę — wyznał, samemu nadal dziwiąc się, jak absurdalnie to brzmi. On, rozmawiający z członkiem drużyny futbolowej? Nie ma opcji.

— Słuchając reszty szkoły przed lunchem, ta „rozmowa” nie brzmiała tak niewinnie. Już myślałem, że znowu cię pobił — wyznał, pochylając się w stronę przyjaciela. Peter był zaskoczony, z jaką troską Harry powiedział te słowa. Owszem, wiedział, że chłopak się o niego troszczy, jednak jego troska zawsze kończyła się w sumie na niczym. Nieważne, jak bardzo próbowałby zareagować na przemoc, nic nigdy nie pomogło i Parker już tracił nadzieję na to, że do końca semestru nie wyląduje na ostrym dyżurze. Wtedy pomyślał o Wilsonie. On nigdy go nie wyzywał, nie wyśmiewał, jedynie czasem obserwował z daleka. Teraz miał wrażenie, że niedługo to wszystko się zmieni — nie wiedział, czy na gorsze, czy lepsze. Zbyt dużo uwagi od Wade'a skutkowało tym, że szkoła na pewno zaczęłaby się nim bardziej interesować, a tego zdecydowanie nie chciał — lubił tę swoją niewidoczność, nikomu się wtedy nie naprzykrzał, ani nikt jemu. Z drugiej strony — to chwilowe zainteresowanie skierowane w jego stronę powoli zaczynało mu się podobać — ale nie był pewien, dlaczego tak się w ogóle działo. Że co, że niby Wade się nim zainteresował? Dobre żarty. Czemu zauważył go akurat teraz? Tego też nie rozumiał, ale jeżeli miało to się utrzymać — nie chciał narzekać.

— Peter. — Głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z zamyślenia. 

— Hmm? — otrząsnął się chłopak, spoglądając na przyjaciela, którego wzrok był skierowany za jego ramię.

— Nie odwracaj się teraz — szepnął, nieruchomiejąc. Na Petera to zadziałało jak płachta na byka i w jednym momencie obejrzał się przez ramię. Harry westchnął, zirytowany. — Mówiłem, żebyś się nie patrzył. 

— Na co mam się nie patrzeć? — zapytał, szukając wzrokiem czegoś podejrzanego, aż w końcu zobaczył te niebieskie oczy i jego serce przyśpieszyło. 

Wade Wilson, siedzący trochę dalej, przy stoliku pełnym barczystych chłopaków, wwiercał się wzrokiem w Petera, a gdy zobaczył, że ten także się patrzy, mrugnął do niego jednym okiem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Peter zmrużył delikatnie oczy, czując, jak jego policzki robią się cieplejsze. Ogółem zrobiło mu się gorąco, a zaraz potem ktoś przy stoliku Wade'a coś do niego powiedział, więc chłopak skupił swoją uwagę na tej osobie i tak skończył się ich kontakt wzrokowy. Parker miał wrażenie, że ten moment trwał całą wieczność, a całe otoczenie wokół nich nagle nie miało znaczenia. Jakby zostali tylko oni i nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić. 

Westchnął rozmarzony, a wtedy Harry odchrząknął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę przyjaciela. 

— Okej, co to miało być? Wytłumaczysz mi to jakoś? — zapytał stanowczo, a kiedy Peter nadal nie odwrócił głowy, patrząc się przez ramię, walnął go w ramię.

— Auć, za co to było? — syknął chłopak, momentalnie zwracając wzrok na młodego Osborne'a, przytrzymując się za bolące ramię. 

— Nie słuchasz mnie, a Wade pieprzony Wilson przed chwilą patrzył na ciebie, jakby miał cię zjeść na kolację — zauważył, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Co się działo przez ten tydzień?

— Powiem ci, ale nie tutaj — mruknął, po czym wstał, wziął tacę z nietkniętym jedzeniem i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. Kiwnął głową na Harry'ego, żeby zrobił to samo, i poszli ramię w ramię do kosza. Gdy Peter mijał stolik Wilsona, ten nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ignorując go tak, jak przez ostatnie pół roku. Jakby od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, to będzie dłuższe niż tylko dwie części


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Parker szedł samotnie pustym korytarzem. Jego kroki odbijały się echem od ścian, będąc jedynym źródłem dźwięku w tym miejscu. Po lekcjach musiał zostać trochę dłużej, ponieważ jego szkoła miała zamiar wziąć udział w akademickim dziesięcioboju i potrzebowali dobrych zawodników, więc Peter był oczywistym wyborem. Teraz miały się zacząć swego rodzaju „treningi”, jeżeli tak można było nazwać grupkę wybitnie inteligentnych uczniów, ćwiczących swoją wiedzę w jednej z pustych klas. Wygranie tego mogłoby zaważyć na przyjęciu go na studia, więc nie zamierzał odpuścić udziału w tym, nawet jeżeli miał kończyć zajęcia dwie godziny później. Nie miał z tym problemu — wolał właśnie takie korytarze — puste, bez żywej duszy, które mogłyby go przypadkiem potrącić barkiem i wylądowałby na ziemi z potłuczonymi okularami. 

Przechodził przez najniższe piętro, blisko sali gimnastycznej, tak, żeby jak najszybciej wydostać się ze szkoły, kiedy usłyszał śmiechy z męskiej szatni.  _O nie_ , pomyślał panicznie. Rozejrzał się w popłochu po korytarzu, żeby znaleźć sobie jakąś kryjówkę, jednak był zbyt wolny, bo wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i zza nich wybiegł najpierw Flash, całkowicie ubrany i śmiejący się głośno, a za nim pojawił się Wade pieprzony Wilson w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół pasa, który już nie był taki szczęśliwy. Podczas gdy Thompson pobiegł dalej, w stronę drzwi głównych, Wade zatrzymał się parę kroków od Petera, machając pięścią w stronę uciekającego chłopaka. Coś do niego nawet krzyczał, ale Parker słyszał wszystko jak przez wodę. Był zbyt zapatrzony w sposób, w jaki woda skapywała kroplami z włosów Wilsona na jego szyję, z szyi na wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową oraz dobrze widoczny kaloryfer, potem jeszcze niżej, niedaleko „drogi do raju” i wcięcia w biodrach w kształcie „V”, po czym wsiąkała w miękki ręcznik.  Peter przełknął głośno ślinę. Wade go jeszcze nie zauważył, ale była to kwestia czasu, zanim obejrzy się za siebie i zobaczy, jak chłopak wpatruje się w niego jak w obrazek. 

Wade wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem, pokiwał zrezygnowany głową i odwrócił się, w końcu zauważając stojącego jak wryty Parkera. Przez chwilę Wilson był trochę zaskoczony, ale za chwilę uśmiechnął się zaczepnie i położył ręce na biodrach.

— To długopis czy po prostu cieszysz się na mój widok? — zagaił, robiąc krok w stronę Petera. 

— Długopis — odparł, odchrząkując i poprawiając sobie okulary na nosie. — Nie jesteś jedną z osób, na których widok bym się cieszył.

— Moje zdjęcia w twoim aparacie mówią coś innego. — Kolejny krok bliżej. Peter już czuł ciepło emanujące od chłopaka.

— Twoje zdjęcia to nic innego jak sposób zarobku na małych, zakochanych w tobie pierwszoklasistkach — skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. Następny krok. Dzieliły ich tylko jakieś dwa, trzy metry. 

— Jak mi powiesz, że ty też jesteś w tym gronie, to wtedy może ci uwierzę, że wcale nie korzystasz z nich w inny sposób. — Między nimi został tylko metr, a Wade nagle się zatrzymał. — Nie ciekawi cię, dlaczego jestem bez ubrań? — zmienił niespodziewanie temat.

— Jakoś niespecjalnie. Macie czasem dziwne pomysły. — Wzruszył ramionami, próbując odwrócić wzrok od jego mięśni, ale nie potrafił, dlatego raz patrzył się tam, potem wracał na twarz i z powrotem. Wade przeczesał rękoma włosy i pokiwał głową. 

— My mamy? Co masz na myśli? — Teraz zbliżył się tak bardzo, że Peter musiał delikatnie zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie wiedział, czy zaraz przypadkiem nie zemdleje — robiło mu się gorąco, a jego oddech znacznie przyśpieszył. Klatkę piersiową Wade'a miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, która podświadomie drgnęła. Gdyby miał słabszą wolę, pewnie teraz wyciągałby palce, żeby dotknąć brzuch chłopaka.

— Pomyślmy, płukanka Bogu ducha winnych kujonków jest dziwnym pomysłem — powiedział drżącym głosem, patrząc mu z wyzwaniem prosto w oczy. 

— Hej, ciężko mi zmienić nawyki kolegów z drużyny, nawet jeśli są bezmyślnymi troglodytami. — Uniósł ręce w przepraszającym geście, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że to nie jego wina. Peter wziął głęboki oddech, czego za chwilę pożałował, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach Wade'a. Pachniał jakimś rzadko spotykanym żelem pod prysznic, który przypominał mu... meksykańskie żarcie? 

— To czemu się z nimi kolegujesz? — zapytał cicho.

— Bo nie mam innego wyjścia. Widzisz, jak mam grać z nimi w drużynie to wypadałoby ich trochę poznać. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zawsze byłem przeciwny temu, co ci robili. — Ściszył głos, łapiąc brodę Petera w palce i unosząc do góry, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. — Jesteś zbyt uroczy na takie traktowanie. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść odzyskać swoje ubrania — powiedział wesoło, po czym odsunął się od Petera, który najwyraźniej był w ciężkim szoku, i pobiegł śladem Flasha, nadal w ręczniku, który nie pozostawiał wiele do wyobrażenia. 

Powiedzieć, że Peter był oszołomiony, było niedomówieniem. Chłopak nie do końca kontaktował, cały czas czując palące palce Wade'a na swoim podbródku. Przypominał sobie jego śmiejące się, brązowe oczy, w których mógłby utonąć. Jego idealnie uformowane ciało, którym się tak szczycił, delikatne owłosienie w miejscach, które były do tego idealne, o którym Peter mógł jedynie pomarzyć. A aktualnie jedyne o czym marzył, to poczuć dwudniowy zarost Wade'a na swojej skórze i wplątać palce w jego przystrzyżone włosy. _Boże, Harry mnie zabije_ , jęknął w myślach i schował twarz w dłoniach. _Nie mówiąc o wszystkich wielbicielkach, które zabiłyby mnie tylko po to, żeby też znaleźć się w tej sytuacji._ Peter wrócił myślami do aparatu fotograficznego, który grzecznie czekał na niego w szafce. Gdyby nie urządzenie, nadal miałby spokój, a teraz musiał odciągać się od myślenia o Wilsonie i tego, żeby tak się na niego nie gapić. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akcja się zagęszcza, jeżeli to co się tu dzieje można nazwać akcją XD


	4. Chapter 4

— Parker.

Peter usłyszał swoje nazwisko i podniósł głowę znad książki. Siedział samotnie w ławce na lekcji chemii, samodzielnie czytając temat, kiedy kątem oka zauważył, jak nauczyciel zbliża się w jego stronę, a zaraz za nim odwracają się głowy reszty uczniów. Nagle wszystkie szepty ucichły, jakby wszyscy chcieli usłyszeć, co mógł przeskrobać Peter Parker.

— Tak? — zapytał grzecznie, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się podczas czytania. 

— Zostań chwilę po lekcji, muszę z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział tylko, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem i kontynuował lekcję. Chłopak w zdziwieniu podążał wzrokiem za nauczycielem jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem znów spojrzał w stronę książki, tyle że tym razem już bez czytania jej.

W ostatnim czasie nie zrobił nic złego, nie skarżył się, nawet jak zaczepili jego plecak o maszt przed szkołą i musiał prosić konserwatora o pomoc w jego zdjęciu. Z tej strony był więc bezpieczny. Może Wade coś nazmyślał i teraz zrobią mu pogadankę o homoseksualizmie? Niemożliwe, Wilson by mu tego nie zrobił. Przynajmniej uważał tak po ostatnim ich spotkaniu, gdy ten powiedział mu parę rzeczy, w taki sposób, jakby zależało mu na jego istnieniu. Od tamtego momentu minął mniej niż tydzień, a Wade i Peter wymieniali się okazjonalnymi spojrzeniami, gdy mijali się na korytarzu lub mieli razem lekcje, jednak nie rozmawiali ze sobą praktycznie w ogóle. Parker miał wrażenie, że wszystko ucichnie i może Wilson zapomni o całym incydencie. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, musiałby tylko przeżyć brak uwagi z jego strony, a nie wiedział, czy akurat tego by chciał. 

Wyczekiwany dzwonek na długą przerwę w końcu zadzwonił i wszyscy w klasie zerwali się z krzeseł i szybkim krokiem wymaszerowali z sali, kierując się w stronę stołówki. Peter spokojnie spakował swoje rzeczy, a gdy klasa była pusta, podszedł do biurka nauczyciela, który także chował jakieś papiery do swojego nesesera. 

— Przepraszam? Miałem zostać po lekcji... — zaczął Peter niepewnie, chowając ręce za plecy. Tak jak lubił większość nauczycieli i to ze wzajemnością, tak pan Tyrell czasem go przerażał. Może to ze względu na te czarne, krzaczaste brwi, podczas gdy głowa mężczyzny błyszczała, jakby codziennie rano ją polerował. 

— Tak, chwileczkę — mruknął nauczyciel, odpisując komuś na telefonie, po czym odchrząknął i zwrócił głowę w stronę chłopaka. — Jak dobrze wiesz, w naszej szkole oferujemy słabszym uczniom tak zwaną „koleżeńską pomoc” i mamy jednego ucznia, który potrzebuje właśnie takiej pomocy. Rozumiem, jeżeli się nie zgodzisz... — zawiesił głos, ale Peter nie do końca wiedział, o co mu dokładnie chodzi. 

— Rozumiem, że mam zostać... korepetytorem? — Peter nie umiał uczyć. Nie miał do tego drygu. Nadal pamiętał, jak koleżanka cioci May potrzebowała nauczyciela matematyki dla swojej kilkunastoletniej córki, więc ciocia z dobrego serca zgłosiła Petera. Dziewczynka po piętnastu minutach wybiegła z pokoju z płaczem, a ciocia May już więcej koleżanki nie zobaczyła.

— Dokładnie tak. Z matematyki. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi ci to problemu. Na koniec semestru podniosę ci za to sprawowanie — spróbował zachęcić jeszcze.

— Nie ma problemu, mogę spróbować. Kogo będę uczył? — zapytał, poprawiając plecak na plecach i kierując się do wyjścia. _Tylko nie żaden idiota, tylko nie żaden idiota..._

— Członka drużyny futbolowej. — Zamilknął na chwilę, patrząc na reakcję chłopaka.  _Zaczyna się wspaniale_ , pomyślał cierpko. — Wade Wilson. —  _No jeszcze lepiej_. — ...wszystko w porządku, Peter? — zapytał po chwili, gdy zobaczył, że chłopak blednie. — Odprowadzić cię do pielęgniarki?

— N-nie, nie trzeba — odparł drżącym głosem, oddychając głęboko. — Wade o wszystkim wie? — Wolał się upewnić. 

— Tak, w ciągu dnia powinien z tobą porozmawiać. To wszystko, dziękuję — powiedział mężczyzna i skinął głową chłopakowi, a ten odwdzięczył się tym samym. 

Na miękkich kolanach wyszedł z klasy i stanowczym krokiem poszedł na stołówkę, gdzie na pewno był już Harry. Potrzebował teraz pomocy, cokolwiek miało to oznaczać. 

 

***

 

— Jestem martwy — jęknął ciężko Peter, materializując się obok Harry'ego i z impetem siadając obok niego, czym spowodował wzdrygnięcie się chłopaka. Przyjaciel tylko zerknął na niego kątem oka i parsknął śmiechem.

— Właśnie widzę. Coś zbladłeś. Dostałeś cztery z matematyki? — zapytał ironicznie, wkładając sobie łyżeczkę budyniu do ust. 

— Gorzej — westchnął Peter i schował twarz w dłoniach, opierając ręce na stoliku. — Zostaję korepetytorem. Uwierzysz w to?

— Współczuję temu biedakowi. Albo biedaczce. Kto to? 

— Wade. Pieprzony Wade Wilson. Będę uczył Wade'a pieprzonego Wilsona — jęknął, odsłaniając twarz i kładąc się na stoliku. — Boże, dopomóż. 

— Czekaj, bo teraz już nie rozumiem — przerwał Harry, wyciągając łyżeczkę z ust i wymachując nią na lewo i prawo. — Czy ty przypadkiem nie  _chciałeś_  się do niego zbliżyć? 

— Chciałem, ale nie w taki sposób! — Podniósł się nagle ze swojej pozycji, wyrzucając ręce w górę, sprawiając, że Harry odsunął się od niego odrobinę. — Przecież jak będziemy tak blisko siebie, w jednym pokoju, sami, to ja z siebie słowa nie wyduszę!

— Gdzie podział się ten pyskaty Peter, którego tak uwielbiałem — mruknął tylko Osborne. — Jak będziesz się zachowywał jak taka cipcia, to Wade straci zainteresowanie. O ile już nie stracił — podjudził Petera, który spojrzał na niego złowrogo.

— Dobra, wiesz co? Ja tu szukam u ciebie wsparcia, a ty się zachowujesz jak ostatni dupek, w ogóle mnie nie wspierasz — burknął.

— Jestem realistą, co poradzisz. — Wzruszył ramionami, w duchu umierając ze śmiechu. — O wilku mowa — powiedział nagle, wskazując ruchem głowy punkt za Peterem. — Idę przypudrować nosek.

Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca i sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł, zostawiając oniemiałego Parkera siedzącego samotnie przy stoliku. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto idzie w jego stronę. 

— Hej, panie nauczycielu — przywitał się Wade, zajmując miejsce Harry'ego. — Jestem bardzo... czekaj. Jest takie słowo, które oznacza, że jest się na coś napalonym, ale wiesz, tak nie seksualnie. Tak jak... Jesteś napalony na Halloween, ale nie na tyle, żeby pieprzyć dynię. 

— Co? Masz na myśli... podekscytowanie? — odpowiedział niepewnie Peter. Nie był gotowy na takie nietypowe przywitanie. W ogóle Wade sam w sobie był bardzo... nietypowym człowiekiem. 

— Dokładnie. Tego szukałem. Jestem podekscytowany na myśl o naszej współpracy — uśmiechnął się wymownie, a Peter mimowolnie cicho westchnął na ten widok. — Ale nie wiem, po co mi to całe uczenie. Nie, żebym podważał twoje umiejętności... myślenia — zrobił dziwny gest ręką w powietrzu — ale jestem całkiem dobry z matmy. Szybko liczę. Zapodaj jakieś losowe liczby.

— No to... osiemnaście razy pięćdziesiąt trzy? 

— Siedemdziesiąt dziewięć.

Peter parsknął głośno śmiechem, opierając brodę na dłoni i wpatrując się w przystojną twarz chłopaka. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ktoś tak... idealny zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. Ba; nadal uważał to za kompletnie absurdalne, że właśnie siedział z nim przy jednym stoliku i rozmawiał swobodnie, biorąc pod uwagę też to, że dopiero jakiś tydzień temu po raz pierwszy się do siebie odezwali. 

— Nie byłeś nawet blisko.

— Przynajmniej byłem szybki. — Wade puścił mu oczko.

— ...zawsze taki jesteś?

— Taki? To znaczy jaki?

— Szybki — mruknął pod nosem, patrząc na chłopaka sugestywnie.

— Peter! — wykrzyknął zaskoczony Wade i teraz Peter był już prawie pewny, że już masa osób zwróciła na nich uwagę i zastanawiają się, co oni robią razem i do tego rozmawiając. Był wręcz przekonany, że jeżeli teraz odwróciłby głowę za siebie, patrząc w głąb stołówki, napotkałby wiele nienawistnych spojrzeń, głównie ze strony dziewczyn. — Tak na pierwszej randce? To nie wypada! — W jego głowie pojawiła się wizja ich dwóch w jakiejś obskurnej knajpce z meksykańskim jedzeniem, siedzących naprzeciwko siebie i śmiejących się z jakichś głupot. Jego serce momentalnie przyśpieszyło. 

— Chciałbym być dinozaurem — westchnął Peter po chwili ciszy. Wilson ponownie się podekscytował.

— Czemu? Bo są duże i straszne? Bo—

— Bo wszystkie nie żyją — mruknął do siebie, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak z miny chłopaka znika entuzjazm i pojawia się teatralne rozczarowanie. _Jak dobrze, że nie wziął tego do siebie._

— Petey, nie bądź taki. — Wade westchnął ciężko, patrząc „smutnymi” oczami na drugiego chłopaka. — Trochę czasu będziesz musiał ze mną wytrzymać, bo chciałbym zdać z tej matmy, bo inaczej ominie mnie stypendium. A jak ominie mnie stypendium, to mój stary zrobi z mojego życia szajs rodem z Reanimatora.

— Wybacz, ale nie mam pojęcia, do czego to właśnie porównałeś — skwitował jego słowa Pete. Wbrew pozorom ta krótka rozmowa sprawiła, że jego humor zdecydowanie się polepszył. Jeżeli to cały czas miało tak wyglądać, to mógł znosić te dziwne porównania, których i tak nie rozumiał. — Niech ci będzie, spróbuję się z tobą pomęczyć. Kiedy masz czas?

— W tygodniu dopiero po czwartej, bo zwykle irytuję członków drużyny na treningach. Jak pewnie sam ostatnio zauważyłeś. — Peter zarumienił się na to wspomnienie. — A w weekendy dopiero po dziesiątej, bo ta twarz, żeby tak wyglądać, musi odpoczywać. — Wade zrobił dłonią kółko w powietrzu, wskazując na nią. _Widzę, że działa_ , pomyślał, rozmarzony. — Może być w piątek — zadecydował w końcu. 

— W piątek? Nie masz wtedy żadnej imprezy dla popularnych nastolatków? — parsknął ironicznie Parker. 

— Dla wyższych celów nawet dziewczyny mi wybaczą nieobecność. A więc w piątek u mnie o osiemnastej, nie jedz obiadu. — Wilson wstał od stolika, klasnął w dłonie radośnie, po czym potargał włosy na głowie drugiego chłopaka, sprawiając, że były jeszcze bardziej roztrzepane niż zwykle. — Do zobaczenia, miło się robi z tobą interesy, baby boy. 

Peter odprowadził wzrokiem Wade'a, który energicznym krokiem szedł w kierunku stolika sportowców. Chłopak miał rację, połowa sali właśnie patrzyła się w stronę Petera, niektórzy w stronę Wade'a, który za dużo sobie z tego nie robił, a dopiero chwilę potem zauważył, że Flash wwierca się w niego piorunującym wzrokiem, ignorując Wilsona, który zdenerwowany patrzył raz na kolegę przy stoliku, a raz na Parkera, który już wtedy wiedział, że cało z tego nie wyjdzie.

Czemu relacja z Wadem musiała być tak ciężka do wyegzekwowania? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już któryś rozdział w przeciągu parudziesięciu godzin, mój mózg chyba bardzo chce to skończyć  
> Możliwe, że wyjdą jeszcze dwa czy trzy rozdziały, co i tak jest małą liczbą, zważywszy na to, że to miał być one shot


	5. Chapter 5

Była szesnasta czterdzieści. Godzina dwadzieścia do ich pierwszego spotkania poza szkołą. To miały być zwykłe _korepetycje_ z matematyki, a jednak Peter czuł się, jakby równo o osiemnastej miał wstąpić na szafot, który pozbawiłby go życia. _Przecież to nawet nie ma sensu_ , pomyślał. Od dobrych dziesięciu minut krążył bez celu po pokoju, próbując wyobrazić sobie wszelkie możliwe dialogi, które mógł przeprowadzić z Wadem lub z jego rodzicami, i ewentualne efekty tych dialogów. Na próbowaniu się jednak kończyło, ponieważ jego myśli ciągle kierowały się ku głębokim, brązowym oczom przystojnego chłopaka, u którego miał skończyć za godzinę dwadzieścia. _Godzina dwadzieścia_. To przecież wbrew pozorom tak mało czasu. A on nawet nie miał się w co ubrać! Nigdy nie myślał nad takimi... błahymi sprawami jak to, w co się ubierze. Jakieś czyste dżinsy, koszulka z nieśmiesznym żartem matematycznym, których miał masę w szafie, i wszystko było rozstrzygnięte bez zbędnych rozmyślań. Teraz jednak nagle zaczęło go to obchodzić i powoli ogarniała go panika.

— Ciociu May?! — krzyknął, czując, jak przyspiesza mu oddech. _To tylko korepetycje, do cholery!_ Kompletnie załamany, opadł na ziemię, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i cicho pociągając nosem. 

— Co się dzieje? Pet— O Boże, Peter! — Kobieta wpadła do pokoju, z miejsca rzucając się ku bratankowi. — Co się stało? — zapytała spanikowana.

— Nie mam się w co ubrać — mruknął pod nosem chłopak, a ciocia zamarła, skonsternowana. 

— ... Peterze Beniaminie Parkerze, w życiu masz mnie tak nie straszyć, bo już nigdy więcej nie dostaniesz sera do carbonary! — wykrzyknęła May, podnosząc się z klęczek, po czym westchnęła cicho. — Pokaż no mi tę szafę. I podnieś się z ziemi, bo sobie spodnie przetrzesz — upomniała go, podchodząc do mebla i otwierając go na oścież.

Peter pokiwał głową, w tym momencie posłuchałby się nawet wtedy, gdyby ktoś polecił mu wyskoczenie przez okno. Całą nadzieję pokładał w cioci May, która najwidoczniej znalazła coś w miarę wartego uwagi. Wyciągnęła parę wieszaków, podała Peterowi i wypchnęła go z pokoju do łazienki, po czym usiadła na jego łóżku, czekając na rezultat. Chłopak w łazience szybko się przebrał i spojrzał jeszcze w lustro. Ciocia dała mu do założenia czarne, przylegające spodnie, bladoniebieską koszulkę z długim rękawem, której rękawy były ciemniejsze i całkiem długie, mógł więc w nich schować dłonie w razie pogorszenia pogody. Wszedł z powrotem do pokoju, zatrzymując się na środku i robiąc obrót wokół własnej osi. Ciocia mruknęła z zadowoleniem. 

— Trzeba cię zabrać na zakupy — uznała w końcu i podała mu do ręki kurtkę khaki. Przyjrzała się dokładnie bratankowi, rozczochrała jego włosy jeszcze bardziej, po czym przyciągnęła go do siebie i mocno przytuliła. — Mój kochany Petey dorasta! — pisnęła mu do ucha, bujając się z nim na boki, a gdy się odsunęła, zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie spodni w poszukiwaniu telefonu. — Muszę upamiętnić tę chwilę — mruknęła do siebie. 

— Okej, dosyć tego — przerwał jej chłopak, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. — Kocham cię, ciociu, ale żadnych zdjęć. Będę na dziewiątą — powiedział szybko, cmoknął kobietę w policzek i w biegu porwał jeszcze plecak z potrzebnymi mu materiałami, po czym wyleciał z domu jak poparzony. 

— Uważaj na siebie! — krzyknęła za nim jeszcze, chociaż szczerze wątpiła, że ten to usłyszał. — I na tego Wade'a. Nie podoba mi się to — westchnęła, przez okno obserwując, jak Peter biegnie na stację. 

 

***

 

Wade mieszkał na Brooklynie, niedaleko granicy z Queens, jednak mimo pozornie małej odległości, Peter musiał tłuc się metrem przez dobrą godzinę, nim dotarł pod wskazany przez tamtego adres. O równej osiemnastej Peter stanął pod niewielkim, sześciopiętrowym budynkiem. Podszedł bliżej wejścia i jego oczom ukazał się domofon. Znalazł na liście nazwisko Wilson, zadzwonił i nie czekał ani chwili, gdy rozległ się dźwięk oznajmiający, że drzwi zostały odblokowane. Ochoczo wszedł na klatkę schodową, już bardziej pewny siebie i wjechał na czwarte piętro małą, obskurną windą. Zaraz naprzeciwko wyjścia z niej, na Petera czekała wychylona zza drzwi głowa Wade'a, który na niego czekał. 

— Nie spodziewałem się, że trafisz — przyznał, uchylając szerzej drzwi, by chłopak mógł przez nie przejść, po czym machnął ręką, by je zatrzasnąć. 

— Nie spodziewałem się, że masz tak mało wiary we mnie — odparował, nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka, i zdjął z siebie kurtkę, którą odwiesił na jakiś wolny wieszak. 

— Nie wierzę w nikogo, kto jest na tyle głupi, żeby tu przychodzić — uśmiechnął się chłopak. — Gratuluję głupoty. 

Peter odwrócił się w jego stronę, by odpowiedzieć mu chamsko, kiedy zobaczył, że jedyne, co ma na sobie Wade, to jakieś szare bermudy i fartuch z tułowiem Lorda Vadera. I to wszystko. Nie miał żadnej koszulki i uśmiechał się perfidnie w jego stronę, widząc, jak Parker taksuje go wzrokiem. Od razu domyślił się, że chłopak lubi to, co widzi. 

— Mam nadzieję, że twój żołądek jest pusty, bo zaraz przedstawię ci danie dnia — zagaił, obejmując go w ramionach i prowadząc prosto do kuchni, która nie była wcale taka mała. Czekał tam na nich stolik, nakryty zielonym obrusem w kratę, na którym stały dwa zestawy sztućców, talerze i jedna, jedyna świeczka, której zostało jakieś piętnaście minut palenia. Wade popchnął go delikatnie w stronę siedzenia, po czym sam zasłonił roletę w pomieszczeniu, spowijając wszystko w półmroku. Zaciekawiony Peter obserwował Wade'a, który po chwili zrzucania czegoś z patelni na duży talerz, odwrócił się w stronę Parkera, trzymając ręce za plecami.

— Ładne panie i śliczni panowie — puścił oczko do Petera, jakby to od razu nie było oczywiste. — Przed państwem, jedyne w swoim rodzaju, niepowtarzalne, skrzywione w górę lub w dół... Ostrzegam, można się na nich zadławić, jeżeli za głęboko wejdą... Kutaleśniki!

_Kuta...co?_

— Kuta... co?

— Boże, Peter, za grosz wyobraźni, postarałbyś się trochę — westchnął ciężko i na stole położył talerz z naleśnikami w kształcie penisów. Na „główkach” naleśników (Boże, jak to dziwnie brzmi) znajdowało się trochę bitej śmietany, a po drugiej stronie, na jajach, wiórki czekoladowe imitowały włosy łonowe. Peter nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać. Obydwie czynności na raz też brzmiały dobrze. 

— To może zamówimy pizzę, co? — zaproponował nieśmiało, gdy Wade nałożył mu kutasa na talerz, a ten zaczął trącać go widelcem. 

— Tylko spróbuj nie zjeść, a skończysz jak Brandon Stark — burknął Wilson, siadając naprzeciwko niego i ze smakiem zabierając się za swojego penisa. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę. _Co tu się właściwie dzieje,_ pomyślał. _Nikt mi w to nie_ _uwierzy!_ — Serio. Spróbuj — zachęcił w końcu, widząc opory przed spróbowaniem jego dzieła. — Robię najlepsze kutaleśniki w całym Nowym Jorku. Lepszych nie znajdziesz. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle takie znajdziesz.

— Okej — mruknął Peter i odkroił kawałek naleśnika, nabijając go na widelec. Polał go syropem klonowym, jak na dobrego gościa prawdziwego Kanadyjczyka przystało, co Wade skwitował pomrukiem aprobaty, po czym włożył go sobie do ust. — O mój Boże — wymamrotał. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że tak wyglądająca rzecz będzie smakować tak niesamowicie!

— Mów mi Wade, skarbie. 

 

***

 

Siedzieli u Wilsona w pokoju, była jakaś dziewiętnasta, ale Peter czasu nie liczył, siedząc z chłopakiem na podłodze i dyktując mu zadania, które razem rozwiązywali. Mimo że pierwszy raz widział Wade'a tak poważnego i skupionego, przyjemnie spędzało mu się z nim czas. Przynajmniej założył zwykłą koszulkę.

— Nie, nie, czekaj, tu ma być plus, a nie minus — mruknął, a gdy zobaczył pytający wzrok Wilsona, wskazał miejsce błędu ołówkiem. — Wstawisz minus, wyjdzie ci liczba ujemna, a z nią nic nie zrobisz. Plus, Wade, plus. 

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, w pokoju było słychać tylko skrobanie ołówka i ich ciche oddechy, aż w końcu Wade podniósł gwałtownie głowę, czym spowodował wzdrygnięcie u drugiego chłopaka, po czym podniósł zeszyt i rzucił go z całej siły za siebie, przez przypadek trafiając w jakąś ramkę wiszącą na ścianie, która z hukiem uderzyła o podłogę. Wilson ziewnął szeroko, po czym rozłożył się na ziemi, rozciągając kończyny na wszystkie strony.

— Starczy tego dziwnego alfabetu, poróbmy coś szalonego — jęknął, gdy jego kark strzelił nieprzyjemnie. Peter westchnął i odłożył swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Coś czuł, że to koniec nauki na dzisiaj. 

— Co na przykład? — zapytał, przyglądając się zrelaksowanej twarzy blondyna. Ledwo powstrzymał się od przejechania opuszkami palców po jego ostrej szczęce. Gdy spojrzał delikatnie w dół, zobaczył, jak kawałek jego koszulki podciąga się, ukazując wyrzeźbione ciało i cholera, Peterowi zrobiło się cieplej.

— Porzucajmy w ludzi jajkami — zerwał się nagle z do siadu, podekscytowany. — O, o, albo możemy się włamać do Białego Domu i ukraść konstytucję. — Klasnął w dłonie. 

— To nie jest dobry pomysł, Wade. Nic, co wychodzi z twoich ust, nie jest dobrym pomysłem — mruknął w końcu. - Czemu nie możemy po prostu czegoś obejrzeć jak normalni ludzie?

— Oglądanie filmów jest dla frajerów — parsknął. — Jesteś taki mądry, czemu mówisz takie głupoty? — zapytał czysto retorycznie. Peter zastanowił się chwilę. 

— Usta meduz to także ich odbyty — powiedział tonem lektora z Animal Planet, a Wade się wzdrygnął.

— Po co mi t—

— Wymiociny waleni są używane w dezodorantach i pastach do zęb— — urwał, kiedy nagle Wade rzucił się na niego, próbując zasłonić mu usta dłonią. 

— Przestań! — krzyknął tylko, śmiejąc się. Oboje wylądowali na podłodze. Peter próbował się uwolnić. — Uf, to było straszne. Nie rób tak więcej — zabrał jedną rękę i pokiwał palcem, ale drugi chłopak nadal nie potrafił się uwolnić.

— Pożałujesz tego! — wycharczał przez dłoń, a Wilson zrobił ciche „awww”.

— Czuję się, jakby groziła mi mała, słodka, czekoladowa babeczka — mruknął, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Peter uwielbiał ten uśmiech i mimowolnie westchnął, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie został porównany do babeczki. — Obiecasz mnie nie zabić, Słodziaku? — szepnął, pochylając się bardziej, tak, że czuli swoje własne oddechy na skórach. Peter zadrżał.

Widział tylko oczy Wade'a, coraz bliżej jego własnych, raz po raz zerkając nerwowo na jego usta, które także niebezpiecznie się zbliżały. _Czy on..._

 _—_ Petey pie, masz coś na ustach — wyszeptał, przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, dokładnie obserwując reakcje chłopaka. — Pomogę ci z tym — zaoferował się, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i zamknął przerwę między ich klatkami piersiowymi, łącząc ich usta w niewinnym, delikatnym pocałunku.

 _Teraz to już tym bardziej nikt mi nie uwierzy_ , zdążył pomyśleć, zanim kompletnie zatracił się w pieszczocie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie się coś dzieje! Gorzej ze świadomością, że będzie kolejny rozdział będzie prawdopodobnie ostatnim :c


	6. Chapter 6

Widzieli się przez cały weekend — w sobotę Peter przyszedł do Wade'a, a w niedzielę Wade odwiedził Petera. Ciocia May nie była zadowolona, gdy jej bratanek, który przez całe liceum był nękany przez sportowców, przyprowadził do domu właśnie sportowca, do tego trzymając go za rękę, ale nie chciała nic mówić — pierwszy raz widziała go tak zadowolonego i uśmiechniętego, ze świecącymi oczyma. Poza tym — May nie była ślepa. Widziała, jak oboje na siebie patrzą i nie miała zamiaru zabronić im tego nastoletniego uczucia. Sama wiedziała, jak to jest się zakochać, a miłość w młodym wieku była często orzeźwiająca. Starała się więc akceptować Wade'a, który wydawał się trochę dziwnym, ale bardzo miłym i uprzejmym chłopcem.  
  
Peter cieszył się, że jego ciocia nie miała nic przeciwko ich krótkiemu związkowi, bo przez chwilę obawiał się, że gdy tylko zobaczy Wade'a, wyprosi go za drzwi i więcej nie wpuści — w końcu to przez jego drużynę Peter był gnębiony. Kiedy w niedzielę kobieta otworzyła drzwi ich domu zamiast Petera, który nie zdążył zbiec po schodach, przyjrzała się gościowi i ze zmrużonymi oczyma zaprosiła go do środka. Wade był na tyle miły, że przyniósł jej bukiet kwiatów, które ona z ukrywanym zaskoczeniem przyjęła z cichym „dziękuję". Potem Peter zabrał Wade'a do siebie do pokoju, schodząc na dół, dopiero gdy kolacja była na stole. Ogółem — Wilson także wydawał być się ukontentowany sytuacją.  
  
W poniedziałkowy poranek Parker stanął przed lustrem, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu i westchnął. Jak to, co jest między nimi, będzie dzisiaj wyglądało? Czy już wszyscy o tym wiedzą? A może będą ukrywali związek do końca szkoły? Peter nawet nie chciał myśleć, co zrobiłby Flash, gdyby dowiedział się o nich. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Wade stanie w jego obronie i nie pozwoli Flashowi go skrzywdzić. 

Pożegnał się z ciocią, wziął swój lunch do plecaka i wyszedł na przystanek autobusowy. Był ciekaw, czy sam Harry złapie go już podczas wysiadania z autobusu i zacznie wypytywać, bo szczerze — gdyby był na miejscu przyjaciela, zrobiłby to samo. Nie często przecież szkolny kujon zaczyna kręcić z gwiazdą szkoły, prawda? Poza tym — Wade sam mówił mu, że nie uważa się za taką _gwiazdę_ , a jest popularny tylko dzięki swojemu _niecodziennemu_ wyglądowi. Peter uśmiechnął się delikatnie na samo wspomnienie. _Wpadłem po uszy_ , pomyślał sobie. _To się źle skończy_. 

 

***

 

Harry'ego jednak nie było na przystanku, Peter musiał więc iść samotnie w stronę budynku szkolnego, będąc zatopionym we własnych myślach. Przechodził właśnie przez bramę główną, kiedy zza siebie usłyszał krzyk, który wyrwał go z własnego umysłu.

— Hej, Parker! — To był Flash. Całkiem zdenerwowany Flash i Peter słyszał to już z odległości kilkunastu metrów. Odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku i zobaczył tylko, jak zdenerwowany sportowiec idzie z zaciśniętymi pięściami w jego stronę. Parker chciał uciec, jednak gdy tylko ruszył biegiem przed siebie, wpadł na ogromną klatę jakiegoś byczka z drużyny, który patrzył się na niego z góry z przymrużonymi oczyma. Powoli wycofał się, a kątem oka zobaczył, jak wokół niego pojawia się coraz więcej ludzi. — Słyszałem, że coś jest między tobą, a Wadem — zaczął, nawet nie owijając w bawełnę, o co dokładnie mogło mu chodzić. Znalazł się metr przed Peterem, a ten czuł, jak od chłopaka emanuje chęć zrobienia komuś krzywdy. _Mogę się pożegnać z okularami_ , zdążył pomyśleć tylko, gdy nagle poczuł pięść na twarzy i odrzuciło go tyłu. — Zabawiasz go? Dajesz mu dupy jak na pedała przystało? — zadrwił Flash, popychając ledwo stojącego Petera z całej siły w barki. Chłopak ledwo utrzymał równowagę i _naprawdę_ starał się stać prosto, by nie okazać strachu, ale zbliżający się jego oprawca zdecydowanie knocił mu plany. 

— Nie chcę cię smucić, ale w takim wypadku Wade też jest pedałem - charknął tylko i zaraz pożałował swoich słów, gdy zobaczył, jak oddech Thompsona gwałtownie przyśpiesza, a z jego gardła wydobywa się dziwny dźwięk. 

— Odszczekaj to, Parker — warknął i zamachnął się kolejny raz, trafiając lewą kość policzkową, zaraz pod okiem. _Będzie buła,_ jęknął w myślach Peter, który przez siłę uderzenia wylądował na ziemi.

— A ty się z nim przebierałeś w szatni - westchnął teatralnie i zacisnął oczy, oczekując jakiegoś kopnięcia czy ciosu, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. 

— W-Wilson? — usłyszał przerażenie w głosie dręczyciela. Otworzył ze zdziwieniem oczy, słysząc nazwisko swojego chłopaka, który złapał Flasha za fraki i docisnął do ogrodzenia ze złowieszczym krzykiem.

— Jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbujesz go chociaż dotknąć, albo zobaczę jak na niego patrzysz, to odetnę ci jaja i wepchnę ci je do gardła — syknął i złapał go w jedną rękę, po czym zacisnął w pięść i zamachnął się, jednak cios zatrzymał się w powietrzu, tuż przed przerażoną twarzą Thompsona. — Zrozumiałeś, czy ci to rozpisać? 

— Nie no, jasne, Wade, kumplu — spróbował załagodzić sytuację, jednak Wade prychnął tylko i puścił go, popychając przy okazji, po czym zwrócił się do Petera, podając mu rękę. 

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał z troską. Peter kątem oka zauważył, jak Flash i jego koledzy wycofują się, tak samo jak gapie, którzy się zebrali wokół. O dziwo, żaden nauczyciel się jeszcze nie pojawił, ale szybko mogło się to zmienić. Musieli się stąd zmyć. 

— Przyzwyczaiłem się — zapewnił, ujmując rękę chłopaka i wstając. — Skąd on wiedział o... nas? — wykonał dziwny gest w powietrzu, pokazując odległość między nimi. 

— Pisałem do niego w nocy — wzruszył ramionami. _Co?_  — Chciałem go nastraszyć, żeby się od ciebie odczepił, ale najwidoczniej na Flasha działają tylko czyny — westchnął ciężko, zarzucając ramię na ramiona Petera. — Nie przejmuj się, Petey, już nikt ci nic nie zrobi. A teraz chodź — zaczął, delikatnie dotykając opuchniętego miejsca na zaczerwienionej twarzy chłopaka. — Musimy coś z tym zrobić — uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w czoło.

Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że na niego zasłużyłem? — pomyślał, że chyba nie mógł być już bardziej szczęśliwym. Mimo że przed chwilą w sumie został pobity, to samo zachowanie Wade'a zdecydowanie poprawiło mu humor. 

 

***

 

Życie z Wadem było o wiele prostsze niż przypuszczał — to głównie dzięki niemu nie był już dręczony, a i jakoś reszta szkoły zaczęła inaczej do niego podchodzić. Tak bardziej... przyjaźnie. Jego ciocia także polubiła Wade'a i czasem się nawet zdarzało, że ten wracał ze szkoły później i w swoim domu napotykał Wilsona siedzącego z May, plotkujących w salonie. Mimo że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji, nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Czuł, że czeka ich całkiem przyjemna przyszłość, nawet jeżeli nie miał pewności, że ich związek przetrwa dłużej niż pół roku. Mógł jednak z pewnym przekonaniem stwierdzić, że był święcie zakochany w Wadzie Wilsonie. I to ze wzajemnością.

 

A potem ugryzł go radioaktywny pająk i wszyscy wiedzą co stało się dalej. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i to koniec!   
> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie dodać tej malutkiej wstawki na koniec, która w sumie wskazuje, że to nie jest do końca szkolne AU, a main story, ale to tylko i wyłącznie lekkie nawiązanie. Nie macie na co liczyć :c  
> Dziękuję za ten tydzień!


End file.
